Let's be alone together
by EvilKuury
Summary: Depuis qu'il n'est plus un pays, Gilbert voit sa peur d'être oublié et mis de côté dangereusement grandir. Un jour, il rencontre Matthew, un adorable petit blond qui, lui aussi, est rongé par ses peurs. Ensemble ils devront se battre pour s'en sortir. Attention : Possibilité de changement de rating (T à M). Sujets sensibles. Prucan.


Hello ! Ceci est la première fic que je publie ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Le premier chapitre est assez court parce que je ne savais pas où m'arrêter sinon. **La fiction risque de changer de rating et de passer de T à M.** Bonne lecture. :3

 _Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Les fesses de Gil par contre, si._

* * *

Un rayon de soleil se faufilait à travers les volets et venait me caresser le visage. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, mon regard fixé sur une tâche imaginaire au plafond et les yeux cernés de fatigue. J'avais encore passé une longue nuit sans sommeil et à force de les enchaîner je me demandais si Morphée ne m'avait pas rayé de sa liste.

En soupirant je me levai et prit un pantalon au passage. Je l'enfilai devant le miroir de ma chambre puis pris le temps de recoiffer mes cheveux gris en passant une main dedans. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace pour me confirmer à quel point j'étais beau, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Je me servi un café et m'installai à table dans le silence et la solitude la plus totale. Je pris une gorgée, laissant le goût amer me réchauffer la gorge et observai la pièce dans les moindres détails. Tout semblait encore plus immense et vide que d'habitude.

De longues minutes passèrent puis un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine. Bientôt un grand blond aux yeux bleu clair et à la peau pâle arriva dans la pièce. Il me lança un regard surpris et un petit

« Gil ? »

Je fis un énorme sourire et d'une voix confiante je lui répondis :

« -Oui, c'est bien l'awesome Gilbert ici présent ! Alors Lud, bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien. Dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Par contre vu à l'heure où tu t'es levé, ça n'a pas dû être le cas pour toi... Encore une nuit blanche ? »

Malgré son air sérieux il avait le regard inquiet et rempli d'attention. Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, il ajouta :

« -Si tu es fatigué, Gilbert, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner à la réunion, tu sais…

-Ne dis pas de conneries, Lud ! Dis-je en rigolant légèrement. Ce n'est qu'une nuit sans sommeil, tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus pour arrêter l'awesome moi ! Et puis je sais que tu stresses quand tu fais tes discours. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul, il faut quelqu'un pour t'encourager. »

Un peu embarrassé, il détourna le regard et me répondit par un petit merci.

A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à cette réunion. Il y avait sûrement Francis et Antonio et je voulais les voir. Je voulais aussi encourager et aider mon petit frère autant que possible pour son discours, mais je n'avais pas envie de voir tous les autres. J'étais un peu jaloux que tous ces pays se réunissent pour parler du monde alors que moi je n'en étais plus un. Cela m'énervait. Je me sentais mis à part et oublié dans ces moments là, même si je ne le faisais pas paraître. Après tous je n'imaginais pas les nombres de moqueries que je recevrais si tout le monde savait que L'Awesome Prussia, la personne la plus égocentrique et la plus fière d'elle au monde, se sentait rejeté et oublié.

* * *

Nous étions depuis quelques heures déjà à bord d'un avion en direction de Paris et Ludwig semblait de plus en plus stressé à chaque secondes. Il s'accrochait au tissu beige de son pantalon en bougeant nerveusement sa jambe droite et restait le regard fixé dans le vide. Voulant le rassurer, je mis ma main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. » Affirmai-je en souriant.

Le blond sursauta, comme sorti brusquement d'une longue réflexion, puis tourna la tête vers moi et fit un léger sourire.

« -Oui. Désolé de t'inquiéter comme ça. Je vais essayer de me calmer. Dit-il, l'air de se sentir coupable.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour rien ! » Dis-je en ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux.

Il souri de nouveau et retourna peu après dans ses pensées. J'enlevai ma main de son épaule et tournai la tête vers le hublot juste à côté de moi. Je fus captivé par le bleu du ciel et la douceur des nuages. « Au moins il fait beau. C'est déjà ça, je suppose. » Pensai-je en continuant à contempler le ciel.

Une voix annonça notre arrivée à Paris quelques temps après.

* * *

Nous allions résider pendant quelques jours dans l'un des bâtiments les plus prestigieux de Paris. Ce bâtiment était principalement une salle de réunion mais il y avait aussi des chambres luxueuses et différents restaurants, bars et cafétérias pour les hôtes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la grandeur et la beauté des pièces à chaque fois que je venais et cette fois-ci n'échappais pas à la règle. Après avoir déposé mes affaires, je décidai donc de visiter les lieux en laissant mon regard se promener sur les moindres recoins de chaque salle. Mes yeux et mon esprit se perdirent dans les gravures dorées encrées sur les énormes piliers du hall principal.

Continuant de marcher sans but, la tête ailleurs, j'admirais les luxueux tableaux accrochés aux murs quand je fis brusquement heurté par quelqu'un. En tournant la tête, je vis brièvement une tête blonde et des lunettes. Me jetant sur une conclusion active, je m'exclamai :

«Hey Alfred, qui t'as donné l'autorisation de rentrer dans l'Awesome m-»

Je m'arrêtai net quand je vis de plus prêt le jeune homme qui m'avait bousculé. Il avait des cheveux assez longs avec une petite mèche rebelle et de magnifiques, grands yeux violets dans lesquels je me plongeai quelques secondes.

« Ah ! Tu n'es pas Alfred, tu es… beaucoup trop mignon pour ce monde ! » Laçai-je sans réfléchir.

Il me regarda, totalement confus, puis devint soudainement rouge écarlate. Il baissa les yeux, serrant l'ours qu'il avait dans les bras un peu plus fort et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Je compris alors ce que je venais de dire et gêné je cherchai rapidement une excuse.

«- Ah ! Heu… J-Je parlais de… De ton ours ahahah ! Oui, c'est ça, de l'ours…

-Ah o-oui. Heum... D-Désolé de t'avoir b-bousculé, je… Dit-il avec une voix douce et timide.

-T-T'excuses pas pour ça. Je suis Gilbert. Et toi ?

-Ma-Matthew.

-Enchanté Matthew ! Je t'achèterai quelque chose à manger plus tard pour me faire pardonner. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Puis je lui tournai le dos et parti sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Un peu plus loin, quand je fus seul, je senti le rouge me monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Merde, ce mec était beaucoup trop mignon. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour regagner mes esprits. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'agir comme ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de perdre mon sang froid et de bégayer.

Je m'agitais, pensant à la scène qui venait de se passer quand une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'interpella :

« Ma Pouleeette~ »

* * *

Voilà voilà. En espérant que ce tout petit premier chapitre vous aura plus. Les chapitres seront sûrement plus long à l'avenir. Ah et aussi, ne m'en voulez pas mais je suis très nulle en dialogue T_T S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, j'aime énormément entendre les avis des lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives si vous trouvez qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je suis très ouverte à ça et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et profitez bien du fluff tant qu'il en ai encore temps. c:


End file.
